U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,127 has disclosed a process for producing a cap strip for discharge lamps, in which the cap strip is a support strip comprising a material which is to be introduced into the lamp, in particular mercury and/or getter material as a coating. The only application area envisaged for cap strips of this type in that document is as the discharge vessel of a low-pressure mercury lamp. In this case, the cap strip is often secured in the vicinity of an electrode, cf. in this respect also U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,603. A support strip with getter is also referred to as a getter strip.
An example of an incandescent halogen lamp with a getter in the outer bulb is to be found in CA-A 1,310,058.
Getters are usually used on a disk as a base in the outer bulbs of high-pressure discharge lamps in order to absorb impurities. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,042 uses a Zr getter on an iron sheet base which is securely welded to the frame. In the case of discharge vessels which are closed on two sides in an outer bulb which is closed on two sides, getters are usually secured in the pinch of the outer bulb using a piece of wire or at the outer supply conductor or at a sheet-metal shell placed around the pinch of the discharge vessel, cf. in this respect Technisch wissenschaftliche Abhandlungen der OSRAM-Gesellschaft, Vol. 12, Springer-Verlag, Berlin 1986, pp. 11 to 14.